This invention relates to a sun-screen which can be readily collapsed and transported and also quickly assembled at a location where screening from sun is desired.
Many portable sun-screen arrangements have been devised in the past. Such arrangements are often utilized as screens from the sun for the occupant of a chair, and such prior art arrangements often require a direct interconnection between the chair and the sun-screen structure in order to perform the desired screening function. Also, adjustment for changes in position of the sun in the sky usually requires movement of the entire structure on the part of the user.
The following United States patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,190, issued Apr. 7, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,849, issued Jun. 17, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,650, issued Aug. 25, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,601, issued Oct. 19, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,280, issued Apr. 18, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,172, issued Aug. 1, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,257, issued Mar. 17, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,210, issued Mar. 19, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,036, issued Jan. 27, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 361,439, issued Aug. 22, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,481, issued Oct. 20, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,363, issued Apr. 20, 1993, Pat. No. 5,088,514, issued Feb. 18, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,731, issued Oct. 20, 1987. The known prior art, whether taken alone or in combination, does not teach or suggest the combination of unique structural features disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention is characterized by its simplicity, ease of use and relatively low cost. The apparatus can be utilized with any type of chair to screen an individual from the sun, the apparatus being self-supporting and not requiring connection to a chair.
The invention relates to a collapsible, self-supporting, portable sun-screen apparatus which includes a flexible canopy having a central canopy segment having an outer periphery and side canopy segments depending from the outer periphery of the central canopy segment. The side canopy segments have side canopy segment lower edges.
The apparatus also includes a canopy support supporting the canopy. The canopy support includes a canopy support base for positioning on the ground or other surface, at least one vertically disposed elongated element connected to the canopy support base and extending upwardly therefrom and a canopy support frame connected to the at least one vertically disposed elongated element at a location spaced from the canopy support base. The frame extends over the canopy support base.
The central canopy segment is positioned on the frame with the side canopy segments disposed outside of the frame and alongside the frame. The canopy is not attached to the frame whereby the central canopy segment may be slid on the frame by exerting a manual force thereon to offset the canopy relative to the frame and change the distances between the side canopy segment lower edges and the ground or other support surface.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.